Hidden Desire
by Masuko
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! (updated: July 6th, 2004!)(I fixed up the chapters!)


(A/N: "" Is speech '' is thoughts/inscriptions is me and my unnaturally large mouth, and lastly, bold is any actions I will be doing in my author's notes! ()  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story, they are all proudly (and sadly [for me]) Owned by Ms. JK Rowling. ( )  
  
Chapter One-  
  
"He's such an arrogant little prick!" Hermione squealed in anger as she stormed down the halls along with a bored Harry and Ron. With her books in one hand, her other fiddled with her Head Girl Badge, a habit she'd developed not too long ago. "How could he be so cruel?" she grumbled. "Well you see, it starts off with-" "Shut It Ron!" Hermione snapped. Harry looked at Ron, giving a look that informed him that he should listen to what she says. After many groans and complaints about Malfoy, they then arrived at the Gryffindor common room. From there Hermione whispered a quick goodbye and hurried off to her room. She stood irritably in front of the portrait, muttered "Sugar Dumpling" then watched as the portrait swung open slowly. When she stepped inside, she threw her books a top her desk and went to sit on the side of her bed. When she did so, she leaned towards her night table and opened her door, pulling out a gauzy leather book, which on the cover read in fine gold print, 'Journal.' She opened it and quickly scribbled down words, with a muggle pen, pressing quite hard into the paper. '...He just came behind my and pinched my ass! He's such a bastard sometimes! And he did it in front of Padma and Pavarotti! He's such a dense irritating asshole!' she wrote furiously. Hermione almost never swore in front of others, to uphold her reputation as so-called 'Mme. Goodfoot' but she couldn't help it when she was angry with someone, especially in humiliating cases such as this. She slammed her book shut and threw it back into the drawer, growling loudly. In the other room, Draco's voice could be heard in an aggravated tone, "Oh shut up Granger! It was just a bloody pinch!" He howled. Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood to get dressed into her pyjamas, she wouldn't attend supper tonight. Ever since Malfoy had been assigned Head Boy, he seemed to have changed, but for the worst, he had become more annoying and obnoxious than ever before. She slipped on her pyjamas and hopped into bed, her lids soon covering her honey optics, as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
Draco on the other hand was still wide awake, sitting in his chair, his eyes intent on the portrait separating the bushy haired Gryffindor's room from his. A smirk danced upon his lips, as he raised an eyebrow. 'Does have quite an ass on her,' he thought to himself. 'What am I talking about, she's not pure, and she wouldn't be able to live up to the Malfoy's standards anyhow.' He assured himself. 'Get a hold of yourself, she's worthless.' Said a voice inside him. He smirked, agreeing. He sighed as he haughtily lifted himself from his armchair to attend dinner, but made sure that Ms. Granger was at rest, he didn't want to run into her. He pushed open his door and made way through the tiny hall to the portrait hole, and pushed it open. He dug his hands deep into his pockets as he thought. It was already just the beginning of the year and already he had to avoid someone. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, as he had no more of what you would call his 'bodyguards.' Crabbe had been expelled for placing a hex on Flitwick during class, and Goyle had been transferred to Beaux-Batons as his father had been assigned a very important job in France. But as he thought on, something pulled on his gut, as though telling him that he felt something else. Guilt, he felt guilt. He was actually feeling some sort of pity for embarrassing Hermione today. Draco soon felt the warm breath of a sigh on his neck, and heard a small yet valiant voice say behind him, "Planning on Moving anytime soon Malfoy?" He turned to see an annoyed Hermione staring straight at him, hand resting on hip, leaning her weight upon one foot. He glared at her for a moment and turned back around, only realizing now that he hadn't moved from in front of the portrait hole. "I'll move when I want Granger." "Yea, sure" she mumbled, hardly enough for him to hear. He began to walk away when he heard footsteps behind him, and turned his head around to see who was walking so close. And yet again, he saw her beautiful face. 'What? Did I just think of her as beautiful?' he asked himself, cocking a brow. "Don't worry, I wouldn't follow a prat like you." She added, suspecting that this was what he was thinking. Draco smirked at her. "You say prat, but I know you mean handsome chap deep inside." He said, winking at her tauntingly. She quickly mocked his infamous smirk and walked towards the library, where she'd been headed earlier.  
  
Draco watched her walk in the library door, his eyes mainly on her lower parts. He smiled proudly and walked towards the great hall, his eyes glinting as he thought, '1/0,' he told himself. 'She'll never be able to outdo me.' He was smiling arrogantly. Once he arrived the vast doors of the great hall, he waltzed in, sitting in the first seat that wasn't occupied at the Slytherin Table. His eyes searched the table filled with food, for any of his companions, when he heard a shrill voice in his ear. "Hey Draco" Pansy Parkinson said, staring into his eyes. Draco sighed and turned his head mumbling a quiet "Hello Pansy." 'Great,' he thought. 'Now I've got to listen to her babbling the whole dinner.' His stomach turned in disgust.  
  
(A/N, Soooo? How did you like it so far? I know it's not very interesting, but it will get better I promise. I welcome criticism, but please don't be too, too harsh! I just might cry ( But, My next chapter should be up soon enough, I just need some advice conks head can't think ) 


End file.
